Majestic Love
by Elizabeth93
Summary: Edward was the Prince of Denmark. Bella was a small-town girl from Forks. When they meet in New Jersey, fire ignites. What if Edward kept his royalty a secret from Bella for months? what'll happen when he's meant to take the throne and marry Tanya?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT. Sadly.

A/N: hope you like it.

* * *

Prologue

_BPOV_

The rain was pouring heavily. My clothes were getting soaked but I didn't care. It was the last thing on my mind. I just kept running.

I couldn't believe that I didn't know about this? How could I have been so blind? I knew there was something he was hiding from me but I never would've guessed this.

It felt like a betrayal. All that time we'd spent together and Edward never told me. He hid something like this from me. He had the chance to say something so many times but he didn't. He couldn't speak of it even when I had told him of my past, of my family.

I had told him everything about myself and he couldn't even trust me with stuff from his side.

He lied to me. For months, I looked like a fool in love! I thought I meant something to him but I didn't. Edward wasn't the person I thought I knew. He was someone else.

I kept running but to where I had no clue. I willed my legs to get away from the one person I couldn't dare see anymore, even when I could feel the burning in my legs. I ran towards the woods hoping to get to the peaceful noises of nature while my heart hurt and broke.

As I ran within the forest, the aching in my chest increased. The fact that he had lied to me for months pained me. I knew from the moment I met him that he was someone I didn't deserve but now I knew I was right.

I tripped over the roots of a really old tree. When I landed on the ground on my knees I didn't bother pulling myself up. I stayed in that position as the tears started to fall. I cried my eyes out. They mixed with the rain that was falling. I kept replaying the moments I had spent with Edward–believing that we were love.

I rolled my hand into a fist and started hitting the ground. My tears still spilling but there was nothing I could do about it.

I was a fool to believe such a thing. I just wish that I could have left my walls up rather than to let him break them down and give him a chance.

I should've ended his constant chasing after me like a puppy and the playful bickering we had the moment they started. They had only allowed me to know him more, or maybe not. Perhaps he made it all up. I can't say that the man I knew was the same man I just found out about.

Those months with him had been heaven, when didn't know about his secret. Now they seemed like lies and deceit. Like something I didn't want to know or think about. Something I wish to erase from my mind so I didn't have to be reminded of what I thought I knew.

I regret now more than ever that I let him break the walls of my guarded heart because I know that it would've saved me this heartache.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? I thought of it and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Please review.

– Elizabeth –


	2. Sent to America

Disclaimer: Never owned Twilight…

Disclaimer: Never owned Twilight….or maybe I did?

_No, you didn't._

You sure?

_Yeah._

Really, really sure?

_Shut up. You've never owned it._

That sucks.

_You bet._

A/N: hope you like it.

* * *

Sent to America

Chapter 1

_EPOV_

I revved the engine to speed up. As I did I noticed that the other racer was losing speed and falling behind me into the dark. I made it to the finish line first and won the race. Everyone came to congratulate me on my win which made it my 30th straight win since I've started. I had just finished talking to everyone when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

_ALICE_

I sighed and flipped open the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Edward, dad wants to speak to you."

"Fine, so let him speak. Give him the phone." I told her, thought I really didn't want to talk to Carlisle.

"He wants to speak to you in person." she said.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be home."

"Better hurry." She said and then hung up. I snapped close the phone and told Olson, the planner and manager of the event, that I'd be leaving.

"Well, here's the winning cash." He handed me four hundred dollars. He nodded and left with a 'bye'.

I stuffed it in my jacket pockets and got into my car. I drove to the house at a fast speed and got there in about 10 minutes. I got to the gate and they opened once the night guy noticed and recognized me.

I parked the car around the back with the rest of the cars and slowly made my way into the house. I wasn't looking forward to another talk with Carlisle about my behavior.

I opened the door and made my way all the way upstairs. I swear we need an elevator or something, there are so many floors. I walked towards Carlisle's study and knocked three times on the door.

I heard a faint 'come in' and I opened the door. There stood Carlisle and next to him was Alice and Esme, my mother, sitting on the couch.

I knew we were going to have one of 'those' talks so I sat down in the chair and braced myself. I folded my hands in my lap and looked up at them. They all wore unreadable expressions on their faces and I did my best at a blank look.

"Edward..." Carlisle began, "do you know why I've called you here?"

I shrugged hoping to get this done with. I really hated the 'Grow up and take responsibility before becoming king' speech.

"Edward honey, is there anything you would like to say? Something you perhaps forgot to tell us about?" my mother Esme asked. Bless her heart, Esme was a loving person. She never once told me that I had to be king. I just had to the prince of Denmark right now and the rest would be worried about later.

I shook my head 'no'.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, how many times do we have to have this conversation?"

I stayed silent.

"Edward you must get your priorities straight. You don't have long until the throne must be passed down to you."

"You know I don't want it." I told him.

"Whether you want it or not is not up to you. You must stop acting like some child and grow up once and for all." He said sternly.

I was meant to take the throne later on but I didn't want to. I didn't even want to be royalty. I just wanted to be normal– to have a normal life with normal friends. I want to find someone to spend the rest of my life with but not worry that they were with me because of my status or my money.

Unfortunately, being royalty meant that that probably wouldn't happen. I'd probably be betrothed to some stuck up princess. I'd be in a loveless marriage living a life I never wanted. What a way to live!

That's how my parents got together. They were betrothed to one another at an early age and they hated it. But once they met it was like all the pieces were put together and it didn't matter because it was like they found their soul mate. At least that's what Esme told me. They were lucky.

I often think about how Alice does it. She's always so happy and perky. Like nothing could get her down. Of course, technically she's not to take the throne unless something should happen to me so she's safe. Plus she already found the love of her life– Jasper Whitlock. He's an artist from Spain who's a year older than her. She's 20, he's 21.

They're so in love but they constantly have to sneak around. That's why Alice and I are so tight. We help each other. She usually helps me whenever Carlisle gets angry at me for misbehaving and I help her sneak out of this place without anyone being none the wiser, so she can meet up with Jasper.

They seem so serious about each other that I could practically see their future together. They'd get married and have beautiful children, that is, if our parents should ever find out and allow their relationship. It's not that our parents are mean, but it's the custom of our country. We're meant to keep things between royal families. And the royal family should never marry beneath them or in other words, no one without a title.

I will most definitely have to find a way around that if I ever wanted to have a life of normalcy of any kind.

"Dad–" Alice started out. She always defended me during these talks.

"How would you like to explain this, Edward?" Carlisle interrupted her by throwing a magazine on the table in front of me.

I looked at the cover and it had a picture of me.

**PRINCE EDWARD GOES PARTYING!**

Oh no. I thought I didn't see any paparazzi there. I had gone to a party about a week ago and I was drinking, seeing how I'm of age. I was sitting on a couch with two other women next to me. Now it wasn't what it looks like. I didn't even like them, they disgusted me. Apparently the camera didn't capture that.

I drank way too much but nothing happened. Those women were sluts, something I despise them doing. They kept throwing themselves at me but I declined and they didn't stop.

"It's not what it looks like…" I said holding my hands up. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. That's always a bad start-up line.

"Save it Edward. What about the other times you were in the tabloids because of your drinking and partying? You're lucky no one knows about your racing."

I sat there shocked. I had no idea he knew about that. Was I getting rusty? No, I don't think so. I mean they haven't figured out about Jasper yet, so maybe they just got lucky. I breathed out in relief.

"Look Edward. I have had enough of your behavior. You are a prince and are meant to be king, so you will straighten your attitude."

"I never wanted to be king. Why can't I be normal?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Because you're a prince," he simply said.

_Wow, that clears things up for me_, I thought sarcastically. I had to suppress the need to roll my eyes. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, a trait I had picked up from my father, Carlisle.

"So, what are we talking about then?" I asked my eyes still closed. I had calmed down quite a bit but still felt irritation at the surface.

"We need time for the media to calm down. And you must get your priorities straight, so… we have decided to send you to America." He told me.

"What?" I gaped and opened my eyes. I tried to wrap my mind around this. Me… I-ii…I'm going to America?

"You heard me. You have to get out of the spotlight and chances are that America doesn't know much about our government, meaning us. At least there you can hide out. But you will have to be there until you get your priorities in order. We'll pay for the first semester there but the rest you will have to pay on your own, like the adult you are. You'll be attending your last year of college at Princeton in New Jersey. If something should happen, we'll send you back right way."

I mindlessly nodded.

"And when you do come back, we will be expecting you to be ready to assume the throne as well as be accepting to finding a wife." He raised an eyebrow as if saying 'any questions or objections?'

I gulped. I didn't want that –anything but that. But I also didn't want to stay here and be treated like royalty just because I was born into the role. I hesitantly nodded. Maybe I could find a way out of this.

"Well you have one week to get things ready. You'll be taking first class to New Jersey because we don't want to take any chances that the media would be finding out about this if we use the private jet."

He kept talking but I wasn't really listening. I just kept thinking about going to Princeton University in the U.S. I felt like I would soon be free and rid of people who knew me as Edward, Prince of Denmark.

-- -- --

I grabbed my suitcases and put them in the trunk of my car. Today was the day that I would be leaving to go live in New Jersey to study at Princeton. At first I was worried and nervous but now I'm excited and happy.

I would be going to some place where no one knew who I was. I wouldn't have to live day by day with the hassle of having to worry about how to behave properly for a prince. I would be just like any other college student. Free.

I closed the trunk and walked to the driver's side. I leaned against the door as my family came out to bid me farewell on my trip. I hugged Esme and Alice, whispering to Alice to be careful about Jasper now that I wouldn't be there to help her sneak around.

I shook hands with Carlisle since we weren't into hugging. He patted me on the back and clapped his hand on my shoulder when he told me to be careful about what I do, like no messing with the law even though it's never happened, and reminded me that I should be ready to become king when I return.

I gave my last good-bye for a while to them and race through the secret path leading away from the house, in case anyone, say like reporters, might get curious.

I hoped I didn't have to return. But I knew I'd only have a short amount of time there at Princeton. I would have to make the most of it before I had to settle down, marry some phony princess whom I'd most likely not stand, and become king. Wow, that is such a depressing thought.

I somehow made it through the entire airport without a girl screaming, 'Prince Edward!' I felt better knowing that I would no longer have to watch myself. When I got to security, I had to wait in line for half an hour before being able to step up and go through.

I went to sit on a bench while waiting for my flight. I kept to myself and pull on my hoodie so that it didn't fall off and reveal my face. I even put on some sunglasses. I was incognito and I couldn't risk exposure at the moment.

_All board flight 777, from Denmark to New Jersey, _the PA announced.

I slowly got up from my seat and went to hand my ticket to the lady standing outside. She let me pass and I walked into the airplane and got to my seat in first class. After putting my stuff away, I took out my ipod. I made sure to keep the hood up as I searched for something to pass the time and decided on just classical music.

While I waited for the plane to finish boarding and start to lift off the ground I started to think about what would happen when I reached New Jersey.

_Would anyone recognize me? Will I fit in? Will I make friends or enemies?_

These thoughts floated in my mind until it was causing a headache. I tried to change from slightly worried to excitement. I was going to America. I was going to be around people who would see me as anyone else would, rather than the royal prince –people who I could possibly make a connection with. I'd be free of my prince duties for a while. I could act like any other college student and not worry about it ending up splattered on some magazine the next day.

It was an exhilarating feeling to know it was so close. Just less than a day and a new life would begin for me, however short it may come to be.

The plane closed its doors and flashed the sign for everyone to put on their seat belts. Then, the plane started to move and lifted off the ground.

I looked outside my window and thought of the things I would finally get to experience as normal person. I wondered, if I'll even meet someone special.

Wouldn't that be my luck…­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit short. I would've posted earlier but I had to work on my other stories and school was… _unpleasant_. Can't say I like the amount of homework they give. I hope to move the process of updating my stories a little faster.

I know Edward says 'house' but it's actually the castle for the royal family. Bella will be in the next chapter and Edward will come up again around the end.

Please review? I'll give you Edward. Well, that is, if I could catch him first.

–Elizabeth–


End file.
